lavenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 1
The first book of Lavender began releasing on February 21, 2014. The first book takes place at Ravenled and follows Sydney Lavender and her friends after her month-long disappearance. The seemingly perfect little town island of Ravenled holds more than its fair share of people. However, with the murder of George Frost, the previous mayor of the town and the disappearance of 16 year old adopted daughter Sydney Lavender, everyone’s darkest hours begin to unravel. A whole month later, Sydney Lavender wakes up with no memories of her past or herself after her month long disappearance. She sets out to discover the truth of on what happened that night with her visions, but she begins getting messages from “A” – an anonymous person who knows about everything and plans to take her down. Thirteen chapters have currently been released for the book, with thirty chapters in total for the entirety. A spin-off novel The Ravenled Chronicles began release on April 25 during the break between the first and second half. A sequel is set to be released at the end of 2014. Storylines George's Murder 'A' Messages 'A' is an omnipresence anonymous person who seems to know everything about Sydney Lavender's past and everyone's secrets. They first began messaging Sydney in Wide Awake: Part 2 and has shown that they are intellectual beings while also being very strengthen, being able to beat up a gang of teenage boys. While their intent is not known, they are usually sending threatening messages to Sydney to scare or blackmail her, and at times are involved directly with them. They have performed actions that have sent Tony Blackthorne and Alex Blackthorne to hospital and have exposed actions that led Kevin Vickerie to juvi. They also provide clues to help Sydney, so their intent remains questionable at times. They are usually wearing a full black gear, from a black hoodie to black leather gloves to protect their identity. They have a access to every single surveillance camera. Sydney's Disappearance An entire month before Wide Awake: Part 1, Sydney Lavender disappeared after the murder of her father, George Frost. She returns a month later in her room with no memories of her past or identity, but health scans reveal that there was no damage in her brain. Because of this, she is one of the suspects of George's murder. Cast '''Note: '''Cameos do not count towards a character's chapter count. A character must be directly involved in the chapter, or have a speaking line to be counted. Major Characters *Britt Robertson as Sydney Lavender (13/13) *Tony Nguyen as Tony Blackthorne (12/13) *Alex Ham as Alex Blackthorne (12/13) *Christine Sanico as Christine Chamberlin (13/13) *Victoria James as Victoria Frost (11/13) *George Hosking as George Frost (8/13) *Josh Holloway as Cassius (3/14) Supporting Characters *Chanh Tran as Chanh Henderson (6/13) *Michelle Kittikhoun as Michelle Lesley (6/13) *Rose Harnwell as Rose Lake (6/13) *Nathalie Phon as Nathalie Henderson (6/13) *Vanny Lao as Vanny Serenity (5/13) *Nhan Nguyen as Nhan Serenity (5/13) *Jeremy Chai as Jeremy Sovereign (5/13) *Vivian Tran as Vivian Rosenthal (5/13) *Kevin Nguyen as Kevin Vickerie (5/13) *Celine Tran as Celine Vickerie (5/13) *Miggy Andrews as Miggy Chamberlin (5/13) *Natasha Serdar as Natasha McValerie (4/13) *Huy George Le as Huy Cameron (3/13) Minor Characters *Amanda Tran as Sister Amanda (2/13) *Jake Walker as Jake McValerie (2/13) *Valentina Tran as Valentina Holloway (3/13) *Van Nguyen as Van Holloway (2/13) *Shirlee Tchong as Shirlee Blackthorne (2/13) *Dennis Vorng as Dennis Ephron (2/13) *Andrew Nguyen as Andrew Ryder (1/13) *Sam Bui as Sam Arevalo (1/13) *Steven Sov as Steven Vickerie (1/13) *Ceren Acar as Ceren Henderson (1/13 Future Characters *Tin Ho as Tin Chamberlin (0/13) *Trinh Tran as Trinh Suzuki (0/13) *Tung Le as Tung Suzuki (0/13) *Htet Zaw as Htet McValerie (0/13) *Viet Vo as Viet Jensen (0/13) *Nathan Sara as Nathan Sara (0/13) Notes *There will be one or two chapters focusing on the Henderson Family and on their secrets. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038439683/q-a-with-the-writer, This chapter ended up being a part of The Ravenled Chronicles in the chapter Broken Family. *1x13 (previously 9) is said to be the most anticipated chapter, involving a car and a big shocking surprise. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42038439683/q-a-with-the-writer The chapter will be the final chapter of the first half of the book. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43147345387/q-a-with-writer-part-2 Writing was complete on March 1, 2014. https://twitter.com/LavenderNews/status/439635981096845313 *We will be introduced to the Ravenled Orphanage and Jake's Pies early on in the series. *Sydney Lavender is the only confirmed character to appear in all chapters in Book 1 *The premiere chapter, Wide Awake, will be split into two parts - Wide Awake: Part 1 and Wide Awake: Part 2. The second chapter will be considered as an entire chapter, so Wide Awake: Part 2 is considered chapter 2. *The writer has confirmed that there will be at least 26 chapters in this book, including both Wide Awake chapters. *Most chapters will have flashbacks to explore the character's backstories and will establish many relationships. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43147345387/q-a-with-writer-part-2 *Theme of the book is - Trust No Onehttp://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43147345387/q-a-with-writer-part-2 *A spin off series The Ravenled Chronicles will begin being released in May after the release of Blood Red Raven *Over 30 chapters are currently planned for the novel, with a possibility of more. Episodes